


Prepare for Eternity

by LunaRoseQuartz



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRoseQuartz/pseuds/LunaRoseQuartz
Summary: This is a story I have been working one, it is out of order for now but I need a place to put it all so I don't just have pages worth of writings. Edits will happen as I develop the story farther.





	1. Can I Have A Glitch In My Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> NAME has two implants in her after some problems from her past that got reactivated, one in her brain and one by her heart. These sort of “magical” implants that makes her PTSD much worse and if she gets too emotionally distressed it exaggerates her SOLORE problem to the point of exhaustion. The one by her heart controls her SOLORE output, making it worse and the one in her brain makes her hallucinate and have frequent panic attacks. When activated her iris’ turn the color of SOLORE and her veins and arteries change to that color as well. Her eyes become dilated and if she had no gloves on her nails grow into point which she uses to scratch at her head. She will always go limp as soon as her SOLORE becomes to much to handle, after about 30 seconds of panic. She will lose all reality and have the mind of her lab self for the entirety of the attack, the panic will end anywhere from 2-10 minutes after. The implants are on random timers, sometimes she feels only panicked other times she has vivid flashbacks without reason. She can not control her emotions and doesn’t understand why, its like shes regressing back to her life with the “NAZI’s” in the labs. The team doesn’t know why she all the sudden changes emotions because before this she was a stone cold killer. 
> 
> If you have any ideas on what should be added or removed, feel free to leave a comment and I will get back to you ASAP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unnamed main character has mental break down with no clue why

NAME violently flinched as a hand grabbed her shoulder. It quickly released her as she spun around to face her assailant. Her attacker was just Scout, he was the one that grabbed her. He had drawn his hand back towards himself, eyes fearfully looking at her. He wasn't bad, just didn't know that he had scared her. She couldn't seem to tell him that it was fine, she couldn't stop the panic slowly rising in her. So they stayed like that for what felt like hours staring at each other.

“Are you two alright?” Engineer’s voice called out from across the room. Both Scout and NAME's head snapped towards the new voice.

“Uh,” Scout stumbled for his words to explain the situation.

"Yes sir, we are fine sir." NAME blurted out in her panic. She didn't realize what her mistake was until Engi gave her a weird look.

"Sir?" He questioningly repeated back into the room, beginning to slowly walk in. NAME crinkled her brows together at Engi’s words before her eyes grew wide at the realization that he was quoting her.

"Uh.. s-sorry sir... I mean Engi." NAME mumbled into the room, eyes now locked into her feet, as her panic only grew worse at each mistake.

"You okay there kiddo?" Engi spoke out as he began to enter the room. NAME tried to take a step back but only ended up pushing herself further into the counter instead.

Scout looked back to her at the movement and tried to say something. NAME could see his lips moving more but she couldn’t hear him. She looked back to the engineer to see the same problem with him. When she did hear voices, they became warped into someone else’s. Her eyes widened as she began to hear the voices of her nightmares instead of her teammates. The men that took everything from her in the beginning only remembered as The Man and his apprentice, Him. NAME grabbed her head, squeezing her eyes shut trying to block out their voices. As she reopened her eyes NAME no longer saw her teammates, it was The Man and a lab coat. She knew what she was seeing wasn’t real but that didn’t stop her panic as Scout became a lab coat reaching for her and Engi became The Man. She grasped her head harder with both hands and began to breathe faster. Her panic wouldn’t go away as she fell to her knees. NAME pushed her forehead to the cold floor with hands scratching at her head, she just wanted the memories to stop. She began to hear more than just Him and The Man’s voice, she heard the screams of the other experiments. The smell of the lab’s sterile air gradually began to fill her nose but it still hit her like a semi-truck. She curled harder into the floor as she felt the blood of her “family” on her hands and painting her body.

She knew it wasn’t real, but that didn’t stop the panic from swelling inside of her. Every second that passed a new more terrifying “memory” passed into her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut harder trying to stop the flashes into her past. She felt a hand on her back and froze. Touching is always bad, that meant she wasn’t alone. That meant she was in the labs, which meant she would be taken again, which meant more experiments. She wanted to run, cry, scream, anything to stop the pain. What could she do? If she made noise she would be beaten. If she tried to run she’d be beat. All she could do was accept her fate now.

Another hand touched her back, then another, then another. That was unusual, they usually just kicked her up by now. Was this another test, was she failing? She tried to listen past the white noise in her skull, maybe someone was talking about the experiment?

“-ME?”

“-you sure it’s safe?”

The men never cared if it was safe. Where was she, the floor felt different and so did the temperature of the room. The labs were never above about 64 degrees F but it was clearly hot in this room. It couldn’t be a test chamber, The Man would never let anyone touch her in the experiments.

Slowly NAME opened her eyes to be met face-to-face with grey wooden flooring. She let her hands fall from her head onto the wooden flooring, not daring to move anything else. The voices she knew but couldn’t place started talking more but it was overwhelming so she stared at the wood until her senses caught up to her.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of burnt wood. She couldn't understand why it was there but the smell was unmistakable. She blinked a couple of times as the feeling in her body came back to her. She noticed that her head was resting on the ground, as in no mask buffer. She squinted her eyes trying to remember when her mask was taken off, she never takes her mask off. As she was pondering this her hearing came back, the white noise ebbing away into a mass of angry voices.

It felt like a jackhammer was pounding her skull as the voices were all talking at once. Her hands shot back up to her head to cover her ears. It helped but not enough, the voices were just too loud. She began to whimper a little as her head felt like it was going to split in two. The voices almost immediately stopped after her whimpering began.

“NAME?” A voice called out as her hands once again slipped off her face.

She had no energy left in her body, her mind was spinning, but most of all she hurt.

“NAME, are you awake?” The voice called out again. This time she was able to put a name to the voice, it was Medic/Engi.

She grunted and slowly rolled onto her back from her curled position. She closed her eyes at the sudden light in her face and scrunched her face when a sharp pain came from her left side. She laid on her back for a few more seconds with her eyes closed before she slowly blinked her eyes open.

She was in BLANK’s base, more specifically their kitchen. She was on the floor in front of the sink with no memory of getting here. She went to ask why she was on the floor, but a sudden pain in her throat stopped her with a cough. She winced as each cough sent sharp pain into her. She looked around instead, the whole team was here. Medic and Engi were kneeling next to her and Heavy was looming over them at her feet. She tilted her head up to look directly into Spy’s eyes, a questioning look on his face. She could hear Demo and Snips trying to console Scout while Solly and Pyro were peeking out from behind Heavy.

“NAME do you know where you are?” Engi softly questioned.

NAME looked over to him and making the same mistake as the first time, opened her mouth to respond. She was taken by the same painful coughs as before and resolved to just give the group a thumbs-up as she squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly opened her eyes again, blinking a couple of times to rid the pain of the lights. Slowly she began to try to sit up from her resting position.

“Woah there,” Engi quickly yelled,

The men around her rushed forward but a single glare in their directions stopped them in their tracks. She pushed herself into a sitting position and rotated herself to lean on the cabinets behind her. She opened her mouth, then closed it remembering the pain from talking. She looked over to Pyro, who was still poking out from behind Heavy, and signed to him ‘Where’s my mask?’

Soldier and Heavy both cocked their heads slightly at her hand movements while Pyro seemed to be giving off endless excitement at the sight.

‘It broke, you were working on a new one but haven’t finished.’

She scrunched her face together as she tried to remember why she didn’t just use her extra mask or why it broke in the first place.

‘It.. broke?’ She reached up to the left side of her face to feel scabs peppered everywhere. Shaking off the sense of unrest of that fact she decided to press her luck and ask a better question, ‘Why does my left side hurt.’

Pyro cocked his head to the side at this, ‘your side hurts?’

She rolled her eyes and looked about the room. Only now noticing that the rest of the mercs were staring confused.

“You gonna tell us, uh, what you two are talking about?”

NAME looked around the group and opened her mouth again, stopping herself before she caused more pain, then closed it. She used her right hand to act as a pen and her left to act as paper making the movements of writing to ask for paper. After she heard Scout Scream that he could go get a whiteboard and pen, she rubbed her throat.

“Does your throat hurt?”

NAME gave Medic a deadpan look, if her throat was fine she would just tell them what’s wrong.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Engi was the one to respond to her look this time.

She just nodded as the door to the Kitchen slammed open. She flinched at the noise and mentally kicked herself for it.

“I got the board!” Scout all but screamed into the room. NAME winced at the sudden volume, it made her head start spinning again. She heard him mumble something but she didn’t catch it, she was too busy realizing she couldn’t see him that well. She looked around her just now noticing her glasses were no longer on her face.

“Are you looking for these?” Medic reached into his breast pocket for her missing glasses and handed them to her. She reached out slowly for them as if he would take them back as a joke. He stayed fast the entire time she was reaching for them, never moving just looking at her with a concerned look. She grabbed the glasses from him and put them back onto her face, now looking more clearly at the room.

The first thing she saw was the dark black spot on the wood floor, ignoring it, for now, she looked around her. Everyone in the room was looking at her with some sort of concerned look on their faces. The look ranged from curiosity to pure fatherly concern, it irked her to no end. Well everyone but Scout. She had looked over to Scout again only to notice he was no longer in the room. Her eyes grew a little bit as she looked around the room for him.

“What’s wrong?”

Her eyes were drawn towards Medic and his quizzical look as he was given the whiteboard and pen over the island. He again was the person to reach out towards NAME and slowly let her grab onto the items before slowly retracting his hands from hers.

She looked back towards Engi and wrote on her board, ‘Where Scout?’

Engi turned around to point to where he was.

“He’s rig-,” He stopped now noticing the boy was gone just as she had, “Oh, well he’s fine I’m sure NAME.”

NAME rolled her eyes at the man’s attempt at comfort at her question. She wanted to know where her teammate was, it’s not like the boy was that sneaky.

“Alrighty NAME, I’m gonna ask you a couple a questions,” Engi spoke to her in a soft voice.

She hated that voice, actually, she hated all of this. She felt weak, she knew what this must look like to them. She looked like a damsel in distress, a woman who needed to be saved from something. She was one of the most dangerous people in the world, she’s destroyed governments, killed high profile people! Yet here she was sitting against a cabinet in BLANK’s base surrounded by a merc team because she couldn’t keep her flashbacks from taking over again.

Her mental rant was cut short by the door to the kitchen opening. Scout tried to sneak back into the room with something under his arm. It was her favorite blanket and her mug, she must have left them in the living room. Scout looked embarrassed as he handed to items to Heavy, who then handed them to her. As she took the blanket and mug from Heavy she thought over how crazy it was he had remembered. She had brought it up in passing one time over a month ago.

It was the engineer this time who drew her from her thoughts with a simple wave of his hand he brought her attention to him.

“You with us?”

She nodded, moving the whiteboard and pen on top of her blanket. She looked to the Engineer, waiting for him to start asking questions. To her surprise, it was Medic that asked the first question.

“Can you stand?”

NAME was taken aback at the innocent question, she expected something more intrusive. She looked to the older man, eyebrows furrowed, and shrugged. She didn’t know whether she could walk. She eventually wrote on her whiteboard, ‘I’ll try.’ She set the blanket and whiteboard in front of her.

“If you don’t think you can stand I will carry you.” Heavy casually announced, arms still crossed.

NAME looked at him for a second and reached for the whiteboard. She erased her last entry and wrote ‘Let me try first, DO NOT HELP ME!’ When she flipped the board towards the mercs she glared around the room. She set the board back on the ground after a minute or so. She wanted to make sure all the other mercs understood before she started.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, to the best of her ability with her throat. Then she reopened her eyes and leaned forward off her butt, onto her shaky arms. She moved her feet underneath her and leaned backward slowly to put all her weight into a crouched position. NAME leaned back on the counter again to steady her legs.

She looked forward across the room, plotting where to go after she stood up. Noticing her look Heavy nodded towards the door and moved himself and most of the other mercs out of the room, leaving space for her to meet them in the hallway. Medic and Engi were still in front of her and Spy was off to her left, leaning on the counter quizzically looking at her.

NAME took another deep breath and reached up to the top of the counter she was leaning on. She used her newfound leverage to slowly pull herself up into a standing position. She was leaning heavily on the counter but she was standing. She looked over at the last three mercs in the room with a small smile, all of them had a look of pride in their eyes.

“Are you ready to move?”

She looked at her feet and nodded to the men, she could do this. All she had to do was make it to the medical bay, which was at most 300 feet down the hall once she got out. That’s easy she’s done way worse with more gruesome injuries. It might take a while but she would get there. She looked over to the men one last time as she began to use the counter as a crutch to walk to the wall.

All the sudden the world began to spin, she shook her head but that only made it worse. She wobbled a little as her bearings began to change. She could hear someone trying to talk to her but couldn’t make out the words. She looked over to the person talking but didn’t know who they were. Ignoring the new person in the room she decided to look back to her feet but they were different. The ground became a lot closer than before as her balance gave out on her. Even as she fell she couldn’t stop thinking about her feet, there was something wrong with them. But that was impossible after all her feet had always been without shoes. The lab coats didn’t want their experiments running away.


	2. Who Loves Death More Than The Grim Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAME has been living with the Mercs for almost 2 years at this point. They have never seen her without a mask covering her face. She never fights without the suit on so she never glows in front of the Mercs. The Mercs would give their lives to protect one of their own, and Medic loves NAME like a daughter.

“There you are.” a voice whispered behind NAME. She whipped around searching frantically for the origin of the voice.

“You alright there partner?”

"You didn't hear that?" NAME questioned, eyes tracing the room they were in.

"Hear what NAME?"

"The voice, His voice." NAME spoke frantically, never looking at Engineer.

NAME took a step away from Engineer, beginning to panic. She looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice.

“Still trying to hide from me? We aren't children anymore NAME.” The voice NAME locked up for a second, she was frozen in place from the voice. Luckily this time Engineer jumped at the voice.

"Who in tarnation was that?" Engineer spoke, breaking her out of her frozen state.

"You heard it?" She hated that her voice was this shakey, she knew that He was eventually going to come after her.

"Kiddo, who is that? Why are you so scared?"

NAME showed no signs of hearing the engineer. Instead, she spun around and began walking towards the balcony. The balcony was the only place she couldn't check where she was.

“Where are you going?” Engie called out to her as she walked away.

NAME again ignored the smaller man, instead opting to approach the closed glass door. She reached for her pistol before realizing she left it for the first time in her room. Taking a shaky breath she grabbed the hidden knife off her leg and opened the door slowly.

Luna took a couple of steps out onto the balcony looking around as thoroughly as possible.

“NAME?” NAME called out in german, hoping at this point that she was hallucinating. After an agonizing couple of seconds, she heard something.

“46T.” The voice called out

“NAME, what do you want?”

“You know what I want 46T.”

“If I knew what you wanted, I would have gotten rid of it years ago.”

“NAME, who’s talking to you?” Engineer questioningly called out to her.

NAME loudly responded, “No one of major importance to this world.”

The voice angrily called out from the shadows, “You bitch.”

“Shut up.”

Directly after she called that out, a man dropped behind NAME. Engineer fast drew his pistol from the holster on his belt the second the man showed up in his vision. Where the man dropped was making it impossible for the engineer to shoot his pistol at the intruder.

NAME spun around on her heels, swiping in a large arc with her blade. The man ducked and punched her gut, knocking the air out of her for a second. As NAME was recovering from the gut blow the man grabbed her front right leg and ripped it up. His movement made her start to lose her balance. To stop herself from falling she leaned back farther, reaching for the railing on the balcony. All her weight was on her left leg and both hands on the railing. She felt him trying to push her right leg farther into the. to steady herself as she threw her only weapon at the man. It struck him in the left eye and he yowled in pain from the attack. He released his grip on her ankle to clutch at his newly injured eye.

“You FUCKING BITCH!”

NAME launched herself forward and dropped her right leg onto the man as hard as she possibly could. She hit him hard enough to knock him onto his hands and knees. When the man dropped to his hands, NAME jumped forward with her left leg landing back inside the base. She began sprinting towards the rest of her team. She desperately hoped He would not be able to shoot accurately with the knife in his eye.

“Get back here!” The Man screamed.

“Fuck you, you bastard!” She called back, never pausing her breakneck speed to her team. She heard a gunshot, but couldn’t feel if it hit her or not. She just kept going as shots were going off, not pausing to look back or look for injuries. She was a mess, her hair was starting to fall out of the netting in the back, her mask was slipping off of her head. Her mask was so far off that she couldn’t see out of the eyes very well anymore.

She began to turn the corner towards the last leg of her run to the team when she got a sort of premonition. She dove to her right instead of rounding the corner, narrowly missing heavy as she rolled out of the way. Landing on her feet she looked up at heavy and realized that she could not see him very well at all anymore. At first, she thought her mask had finally fallen off, but the fear in his eyes seemed to say something else. She shook off the feeling of dread and turned away from heavy, resuming her sprint away from her attacker.

“GET BACK HERE!”

Upon hearing the man she began to run faster. If she could get to her pistol she could get rid of the man. She knew what he was, she only hoped that whatever he was shooting wasn’t what she thought it was. She was almost to her room when Scout grabbed her arm,

“What are you doing! We have an intruder in the base Chami!”

“Let go Scout, I need my weapons!” Luna screamed out at the boy. He released her like she had shocked him, a look of confusion on his face as she turned to continue her last leg of the run.

Instead of opening the door with her key, she kicked the door off its hinges. surveying the room she grabbed her pistol and a couple of the BLANK coated daggers. She clicked her mask back onto her face so she could see and turned out of the room.

She could hear the team yelling and the man screaming for her to come back. To her surprise, the medic seemed genuinely angry at the man for screaming for her.

“Get OUT OF MY WAY, I NEED HER!”

“Go fuck yourself, you won’t take anyone or anything here!”

NAME rounded the corner to see a full-fledged battle being waged in Engineer's workshop. Heavy and Medic were trying, and succeeding, to keep the man contained near the balcony. while the rest of the team attacked from a distance. Scout looked stressed not smacking the man with his bat, but he also looked scared of the man. Just then it struck Luna, they had never seen anyone like this. These people were just fighting another enemy, they didn’t know how powerful he was, how powerful she was. These men were defending their base against another enemy. As she did another quick glance at each man. She could see the stress in their eyes, the "man" they were fighting was taking a mini-gun and it wasn't doing much to him.

“WHEN THAT FUCKING GUN IS DONE SO ARE YOU! THEN THE GIRL COMES WITH ME!”

“GET OUT OF OUR FUCKING BASE!”

Luna dove between Heavy’s legs rolled looked the man right in his eyes. She winked at him, the pistol pointed at his heart.

“Tell the devil I said hello!” She spoke in a sing-song voice as she pulled the trigger on her pistol. She fired one specially made bullet into her childhood friend.

She watched the fear enter his eyes as he heard her words. She watched as the bullet tore its path right to his heart. She stared into his eyes as it hit his chest and his eyes widened. His eyes rolled back into his head seconds after the bullet tore through him. When his glow slowly dissipated, bullets began piercing his flesh. As Heavy stopped firing, what was left of the man fell onto the concrete.

Luna waited, counting to 30, then 60 before plopping to her ass on the floor under Heavy’s gun. She began looking herself over but was having a hard time with the mask on her face. She ripped her mask off, not caring if the team saw her face anymore.

She noticed that the mask no longer had left side. She reached up and winced as she felt what was left of the masks broken pieces in her face. It must have happened when He punched her to try and knock her out when she first went to the balcony.

She thigh-length hair fell out of the netting straight into her face.

“Chami?”

“Yes”

“What, uh, what just happened?”

“What do you mean?

“Well, the guy we were fighting was taking every attack like it was nothing. Then you show up and in one shot left him dead on the floor.”

“I have hunted a lot of people like him.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas on what should be added or removed, feel free to leave a comment and I will get back to you ASAP!


End file.
